The Events After
by When-Link-is-bored
Summary: Link and Zelda after the events of OOT. See how they will grow up together, cope with each other and various events that awaits them! My first shot at a humor/drama strory. Enjoy your stay! LxZ
1. Chapter 1: Is it over?

**Hello there folks! Today I bring you my second story! Though I'm still new here, I've put a lot of effort into this one. So without further words, enjoy the story! This is after Link has slain Ganondorf.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda.**

**The Events After...**

**Chapter 1: Is it over?**

"Link, NOW!" A princess shouted, she watched the scene from afar, worrying If her hero was going to succeed.

"RAUUGH!" Link shouted as he delivered the final strike on Ganon's forehead.

"Six sages, Now!" Zelda cried as she held both hands above her head, generating a ball of light. The rest of the sages follow suit and opened a gate that welcomed Ganondorf.

"DAMN YOU SAGES!" Ganondorf yelled as he was being sucked in the realm. "I WILL ELIMINATE YOUR DESCENDANTS. DAMN YOU ZELDA! BUT MOST OF ALL...DAMN YOU LINK!"

Everything goes black.

XXXXX

"Thank you Link, now the king of evil will be forever sealed in the realm of darkness..."

A beautiful princess and a hero dressed in green were standing high in the air. The calmness of the blue sky and the white fluffy clouds helped the consummated atmosphere. The young princess, Zelda, Continued to talk.

"Now our land will continue to have the peace we strived for, and so we rebuild." The princess said as she saw the light strike though the darkness below. She then looked up to Link and said, "And we managed to do this, all because of you!" Zelda said as she gave a heartwarming smile.

The hero smiled back and looks down below, where he saw death mountain's halo go back to normal, the destroyed tower, and hyrule field looking safer than ever. He felt so relieved and accomplished, so proud, that the only thing he thought of was no more fighting, no more killing, and no more sadness.

"All the survivors of this war are now saved and we will rebuild our land." Zelda said as Link broke his thoughts.

Link smiled again, "And I can help too!" But when he said that, the mood suddenly changed.

At hearing this, the beautiful princess turned away, with a sad and pained expression. The hero's smile slowly faded into a frown, he feels like he knows what she's going to say. He doesn't want to hear it bevause it will pain him, too. But she does say it.

"...I'm afraid that can't be Link..." Zelda said quietly. Link gulped. "Link..I, with my father gone, it must be my duty to protect hyrule. But at doing so, that is when we must part."

The hero's eyes began to water, as he made a look of desperation and shakes his head no. Even though seeing this, she still continues.

"We must part ways Link, _**I**_ drew you into conflict!" Zelda cried. "_**I**_ made you do this!..and because of that, _**I've**_ taken seven years from you..." The princess murmmured as she looked down. "Give me the ocarina, and I can take you back."

"Take...take me back?" The hero whispered. "NO! No...Zelda...you didnt draw me into conflict, I did all this for _**you**_..." The hero said, looking down and clenching his fists.

The seemingly beautiful sky felt like it was dulled. Zelda's pained expression deepened with great sadness. The princess wanted to talk, she wanted to comfort him, but her tears prevented her.

"Link..." The princess began as a very gentle breeze began to carresse her hair. "Link...please..." The princess choked.

The hero looked up to see the princess, her hair was swaying to the left by the breeze, a shiny tear slid down her cheek and it began to sparkle. Her face was a mixture of a stern look and sadness. The hero was surprised; his princess looking beautiful as ever whilst in a sorrow scene. He never wants to see her like that, he understands her pain, she wants to be with him but it is her _duty_ to govern hyrule.

"Link, I... heroes aren't needed during peacetime. You should go back to the forest...where you will be happy..." Link could feel her heart break at her last five words. It's breaking his heart, too. "Now give me the ocarina and I will send you...back."

The hero did so, but hesitated when he placed it in her hand. Seeing this, the princess placed her other hand on his hand. They both smiled at each other. Their smile faded as Zelda slips her hands from him and holds the ocarina up to her lips. As she played the relaxing melody, a blue circle of light began to surround the hero, then imprisoned him by turning into a diamond shape. Then, the hero ascended to the heavens, he looked down and the last thing he saw...was Zelda crying. Then, everything turned white.

"_Zelda, I **love** you._" Those four words echoed in Link's mind.

XXXXX

The light's brightness began to fade and Link found himself back in the temple of time. _Back in time_, Link thought. He noticed his body, he was a child again. No more taller than the master sword. He looked at the majestic relic as a few moments ago, it had spilled the blood of Ganondorf. It was surprisingly clean as it reflected light and shone. The no longer hero observed the place he was in, for it was going to be the last time he'll ever see it. He turned around and walks off smiling, hearing the low unknown voices singing the song of time. Outside the temple of time, Link looked up and saw the sky. It was blue as always. When he reached to the market, he noticed how innocent the place was. The bustling roads. People overcrowding stands, and some other little kids playing with each other. He was glad that no one had to witness the scary future, it made Link feel relaxed. He looked to his right and saw a huge extravagant castle.

Link then bolted towards the castle, remembering Zelda and only her. He had to tell her everything!

As he walked to the entrance, he spotted a guard near a corner and then shot back.  
"_Damn_." He thought. "_There still guards around here. Well, time to do it again!_" Link sarcastically thought as he sighed.

Link spotted a vine nearby and climbed it. After a series of sneaking, Link finally made it inside. Rather tired, He cursed himself for having a small body. He continued to push on, ducking just in time for a guard to look his way, rolling past two lazy guards and then crossing the garden. Luckily his tunic blended in with the bushes otherwise, he would've been cought moments ago. When he made it into the courtyard, Link relaxed as he saw Zelda looking out a window. She looked so innocent, so charming...so...cute. Link mentally slapped and kicked himself because of his mind giving him thoughts. He took a deep breath and walked in.

_Clump!_

Zelda heard footsteps and quickly swirved around to see the perpetrator. She was quite panicked.

"H-how did you get past the guards? Who are you? Are you here to assassinate me?" Zelda cried, panicked.

Link only chuckled, not knowing that it scared the princess even more.

"Milady, I-" Link continued but was cut off.

"AHHHH!" The princess shrieked. "GUARDS! GUARDS! SOMEONE IS ABOUT ATTACK MEEE!" She screamed.

Link also panicked as he heard the metal clanking grow louder and louder. He fumbled for something in his pouch and made an "aha!" when he found it and then threw the object at the ground as a white flash blinded the princess, but when she came to, Link had already disappeared.

The guards ran in along with a battle stance and a battle cry, ready to kill anyone who came near the young princess.

"I'm having you your head if it's the last thing I do!"

"Your highness! What on earth happened?"

"Who's stupid enough to get near the princess?"

"Get away from our Majesty!"

"You're going to pay for..."

Multiple guards talked at once but their ramble lessened as they saw nothing but a frieghtened little princess. They stood up and all gave her a stern look. The princess felt so embarrassed but defended herself, although stammering.

"B-but there was a guy...and he was in- in green...he had a-a sword and..." The princess quietly said.

The guards laughed and tried to comfort her.

"Do not worry, your majesty," the lead guard said. "Maybe the Goddesses are playing tricks with you! It's okay! Do not worry, if there's anything you need, shout again, okay?

"Besides, Impa is always looking out for you!" One of the guards added.

They all walked away laughing leaving Zelda with a red face and a "hmph!". When the guards were out of sight, Zelda observed the courtyard, Paranoid that she might be attacked again. She went through everything, and decided to give up. But she heard a splashing noise followed by a curse. With a questioning look, Zelda checked under the bridge and was surprised to see the person again. Link smiled uneasy and the princess was about to shout again when Link quickly zipped to her and covered her mouth.

"Please princess! My apoligies if I scared you! Please settle down,I promise I will explain everything!" Link quietly said.

The princess' terrified faced calmed down, only to turn distraught as she smacked away Link's hand from her mouth, followed by Link apoligizing.

"You-you idiot! Do you know how much of a fool you have made me?" The princess quietly screamed.

"I-I'm deeply sorry! It's just that you panicked and screamed..." Link said, which made Zelda blush deeply.

"Well who wouldn't be terrified of a person they never saw in their entire life?!" Zelda cried.

Her face softened when she saw Link looking glum. She wondered why. She suddenly remembered about link promising her about explaining things. However, Zelda once again blushed as she forgot to introduce herself.

"Ah, my deepest apoligies!" The princess cried. "My name is Zelda Harkinian! And you are..."

"Link" he finished.

"So... Link, what have you come here..." The princess stopped. "Wait. I've had a dream about you. That you were that fairy boy-"

"That fairy boy who came from the woods holding up an emerald, yes, yes." But upon hearing this, he thought of Navi.

"Okay...and that you-"

"That I'm the one who emerged from the darkness, bathed in light, yes."

The princess raised an eyebrow as she narrowed her eyes at Link. "How in the world do you know about my dreams?"

Link responded with a sigh. "Oh dear goddesses, you have no freaking idea!"

**And there you go! First chapter! Hope you enjoyed your stay, please review! ^.^ Oh yes, don't forget to tell me if I made any mistakes. **


	2. Chapter 2: So many surprises?

**Thank you for those two people who actually followed this and that one person who reviewed! That really made my day! Here's chapter 2 fresh from the paper! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda**

**Chapter 2: So many surprises?**

"And that's why I'm here!" Link finished, taking in a deep breath.

He turned to Zelda but found her in a state where she was taking in of what she had heard in the past two hours of non-stop talking.  
Link actually felt proud telling her what he did in the future. He told her everything, where he killed the already dead dragon Volvagia, to him killing Ganondorf's parents( that does not sound like someone should be proud of it). All except the part where Zelda and him broke away after the defeat of Ganondorf. Link started to blush at that. He also hoped that her father would believe them both, otherwise his majesty would have his head by the end of the day.

"...So what you are telling me is that I was right, that my dreams actually were true, and that I was disguised as a man?!" Zelda said as she smacked her forehead.

"Yes, yes and yes." Link replied. "Like I said, you wanted to be a guy..."

"Hey! Don't twist this around!" Zelda cried "And do you have any proof? How do I know if you're just a mentally crazy peasant that wandered into the castle without the stupid guards following your tracks making them also think that I'm also mentally insane?" Zelda raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, you have quite the vocabulary there, your majesty..." Link said, stupefied.

Zelda shook her head.

"Don't change the topic! I want to make sure so I can tell my father, otherwise I will have the guards come in here and execute you!" Zelda said as she smiled devilishly.

Link gulped. _"Scratch that," He thought. "his majesty_ _will have my head any_ _second!_".

"Well, it looks like your going to die." Zelda smirked, nose high in the air.

Link began to think hard. He tried to think of something that the royal family only knows. _"That's it!"_ He thought.

Zelda raised her eyebrow as Link took out various items out of his pocket. He took out the Kokiri emerald, the treasured Goron ruby and the engagement ring, the Zora saphire. He also took out a wooden ocarina. Zelda was surprised and wondered how could it all fit such a small pouch.

"Wait a minute..." She began. "That means you're the sworn brothers of the Gorons and engaged to the Zora princess?!" Link didn't understand those words but Zelda saw this and answered for him.

"It means that you are now the brothers of the Gorons and a fiancé to the princess of the Zora tribe!" Zelda cried. "And what's with the ocarina?"

Link was very surprised at hearing this that he spaced out for a brief moment. The thought of marrying princess Ruto terrified him! Once he came back to reality, Link decided not to say anything and forget what he just thought. He held the ocarina to his lips and played two melodies that he thought only the royal family would know. Zelda was even more surprised to hear the melody of the song of time, but apparently yawned when she heard her lullaby. After he was done playing the marvelous tunes, it was now Link's turn to smirk, which flustered the princess.

Link's smirked changed into a terrified look as Zelda screamed for the guards. He felt like he was double-crossed and glared at the princess as he heard the same clanking of metal against the cement and dirt. Again, the same guards came in with a battle cry, ready to expect the worse, but only to find their princess in a thinking pose with a boy dressed all in green who was stamerring, "B-but why? W-what did I do?"

The head guard spoke in a loud voice, "YOU DARE GO ANYWHERE NEAR THE PRINCESS, BOY! SEIZE HIM! TAKE AWAY HIS SWORD AND SHIELD!"

_"Oh for the love of Naryu," _Link thought "_this is not helping the situation at all."_ He cursed himself for bringing along his sword and shield. No wonder the princess was terrified when she saw him. But hey, who could blame a guy who came from the future and wanted to see a certain princess right away to explain the whole thing?

The other guards complied, as the captain of the guards drew his sword with the tip touching Link's throat. Link gulped hard and wondered why would she ever do that. Then another thought came to him. _"Oh no...She's not one of those types of girls..." _Link whispered. "Those types of damn girls who hates being wrong."

"WHAT WAS THAT, BOY?!"

"-Ah nothing, sir!"

Zelda, after done thinking of a thousand ways to thrash Link, took the moment of what just happened. Upon realizing, she gasped and put a hand defending Link.

"I'm very sorry! It was all a misunderstanding, I know this boy!"

The head guard thought that the princess was lying, "Then how come you yelled for us, then?"

Zelda again tried to defend, but started to stammer again.

_"Man, does Zelda love doing that." _Link thought sarcastically.

The guards then proceeded to drag Link away.

"Alright boy, let's see how our majesty would think of you as princess Zelda's "friend". He'll think up something good for you." Said the captain.

_"Why does everything have to be hard?" _Link thought as his head drooped down

XXXXX

As Link was being dragged to the throne room, Zelda was following them, still trying to defend Link. When the doors opened, he couldn't believe how extravagant the room looked. The windows were covered by red velvet curtains, the floor was made out of marble and was so shiny, Link could see his own reflection! When he raised his head up, he could see three huge thrones, and the one who was occupying the middle one was very huge. One of the guard who dragged Link smacked him down as Link's view went back to the floor.

"You do not have the priveledge of looking at the king, peasant!" exclaimed the guard.

Zelda couldn't do anything but watched. Though sooner, her father gestured to take a seat to his left. She did so, but upon seating she kept moving around uncomfortably in her seat.

"What is wrong, my child?" The king spoke. His voice low but soft.

"Father, this boy is special. Though I doubt you would believe me." Zelda quietly replied, afraid that her father would yell.

The king raised an eyebrow, half expecting her to say that. Why would she defend this...peasant to greater lengths? He would ask her that later on. But now, he has to deal with this boy.

"Arise, boy." The king boomed. Link complied and looked up. The king had a stern look that seemed soft yet almost menacing, and his voice was soft yet gruff. He had a huge crown and a thick red robe that covered him. Everything about him was majestic.

"Now, why is a mere peasant here, troubling my daughter? Are you some kind of stalker?" He questioned

"N-no, you majesty." I came here to...

"To what."

"Well I can't tell you here because there may be-"

"Nonsense." The king interrupted. "Speak or I will have you in the dungeon. Now."

"I came here to warn you." Link said, with a serious look.

The king and his guards laughed at what Link had said. Then the king turned serious, too.

"Are you joking with me, boy? What is there to warn me about? I have kept this peace and prosperit-"

"Well in the matter of seven years, your majesty, your peace and prosperity will crumble." Link spat, still with his dead serious look.

One of the guards smacked him for saying such rudeness to their king. Zelda flinched. The king was surprised of what he had said, but rather shocked, too. That dead serious look reminded him of someone else..."

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO OUR KING, YOU'VE JUST SPOKEN YOUR LAST WORDS!" The head guard drew his sword, ready to slice Link. The boy was already prepared for his demise, eyes closed and turn away and heard Zelda gasp.

"HALT!" The king bellowed. The captain stopped, the sword just inches away from Link. Then the captain seathed and heard through his teeth, "Consider yourself lucky." Then smacked Link's head down.

The king was amused to hear that his kingdom would crumble coming from a peasant that couldn't possibly read. He wondered if he was right, he had just been in good terms to have a peace treaty with the Gerudo tribe. What threat is there waiting for him?

The king got up from his chair, which worried Zelda even more. Link could hear his heavy footsteps come nearer and nearer. He had the urge to look up but refrained on doing so, otherwise earning another hit from one of the guards. when the king was finally close to Link, he couldn't see his reflection on the shiny marble floor anymore.

"Boy...what is your name?" The king asked in a low, rumbling voice.

Link, with his head still down, uttered his name just loud enough for the king to hear.

"No, not just your first name, boy. Tell me your full name."

"...Link"

"You mean you don't have a full name? Not even a last name? Who was your father?" The king's curoisity grew with Link. "What was he?"

Link didn't respond.

"Release him." The king said to the guards. At first they hesitated but eventually did so.

"Now look up and tell me, who is your father?" The king said, this time his voice softened.

He looked up to see the king. He never looked at him up close before. In fact, this was his first time! He studied the king's face. He looked like he was beginning to age, his beard was joined up with his sideburns and had a very intimadating face. Link broke himself from his thoughts and tried to gather up every information about his father.

"All...all I know, is that my father died protecting his king during the Hyrulean cival war. I never knew his name, but I'm glad that he died trying to protect someone important." Link replied, as he looked face to face at the king.

The king was rather quite impressed and satisfied to hear Link's reply. He humbled a laughter and walked slowly back to his seat. Zelda had a relieved expression and when seeing this, Link smiled at her, which made the princess blush and stick out her tonque.

"Everyone, I would like all of you to leave. except for you two." The king said, mentioning Link and Zelda.

When everyone left, except for the said people, the king told Link to come nearer to him and Zelda.

"Now b-er...Link, you've got your wish about talking in a private manner. What is this whole thing about? Why will my kingdom fall?" The king said, this time with his voice soft, which confused both of them.

Zelda and Link looked at each other with a hesitant look, but turned to the king. Link was about to open his mouth but closed it when the king laughed.

"Oh I'm sorry! I forgot to properly introduce you! My name is Daphnes von Harkinian!" Upon hearing that, Link could hear angelic melody playing and wondered why.

_"Like father like daughter..." _Link thought, as he rolled his eyes._ "This is going to be a_ _looong talk."_

"Well...you see...it starts out like this..."Link began.

**Hope you liked it! Don't forget to leave a review folks! I want to keep on learning and spreading enjoyment! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Questioning and Loyalty

**Hello again! It's me, WLIB! Recently, I've been thinking non-stop about this story and have come to an abrubt stop. Though I've already pictured the ending, the middle part is quite blurry to me. Hopefully, if anyone of you people like this story, please just fill me in with some of your ideas. It will help me get back on track! Till then folks, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own this story.**

**Chapter 3: Questioning and Loyalty**

Like the situation with Zelda, The king was also in a state in taking in of all what Link had said. Link only told him the whole scenario of what happened in the future, discluding all the deeds he had done. But the king knew for some reason that Link was behind this heroic act, and he felt like could trust this boy. He had to trust Link if he wants to keep his kingdom peaceful. Daphnes scratched his beard while in a thoughtful look. He could think thousands of ways to question Ganondorf's allegiance to him, even if it meant that Ganondorf would go through a whole lot of torture. But that would be a hassle, since the Gerudo king was probably at the valley by now, plotting something to overthrow him. But thankfully that the goddesses were on the king's side, as they gave him this rather unusually familiar boy, who happens to come from the future and warn him about what's going to happen. He smiled to himself at the thought of that.

"Well Link my boy, I feel that I could trust you already." The king boomed.

Link gave a sign of relaxation, as he was tense the whole time.

"But, I need some sort of evidence in order to deal with this situation."

Link began to tense up again, as he wasn't really prepared for this. He even forgot about the songs he played to Zelda for his proof. So, in order to not get executed, Link tried to talk his way out of it. Zelda only facepalmed and gave a "really?" look towards Link, but he didn't notice.

"But your majesty, why would you need proof in order to capture one? Aren't you the king who, with the snap of his fingers, he can capture anyone?" Link baited.

But the king saw this and laughed mentally and then tried to think of something that would scare the boy. he responded with full honesty.

"Well you see Link, I may be the king, but unlike others, I provide mercy if one is proven innocent. Though I have the power to kill one, that would not be fair." The king smirked as he now started his mean joke, "And without any proof, I can and will execute him. That would mean that I can call my guards at this very moment to chop your head off right in front of my eyes." The king turned to Link with a very grim look.

Link gulped very hard, and to his surprise, Daphnes began to laugh. But turned grim again.

"Boy, you must atleast have one proof of evidence that you went to the future, then I can believe you to my fullest extent."

Zelda coughed the word ocarina and was relieved that Link noticed what she said. Link then fumbled around his pouch and took out all three gems along with his fairy ocarina. Though the king was amazed to see Link getting hold of all three sacred gems, he was even more glad to hear Link play the song of time and Zelda's lullaby. Then he became excited.

"That's enough evidence for me! Boy, where do you live? Would you like to stay in the castle? And perhaps I could call Wellton to have him train you in the way of the sword." The king was even excited which only worried Link.

_"Why is he saying this now? Live in this huge place? What about my treehouse and Saria?" _Link had lots of questions rambling in his mind.

He broke away from his thoughts when he heard a knock from the huge doors. The king who was all excited, calmed down and boomed for the person to come in. Link smiled as he saw Zelda's nanny, Impa. The shiekah glanced at Link and then to the king, and Link's smile faded as he remembered that Impa along with the rest of the sages, doesn't remember him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you my king, but it is time for Zelda to go to bed."

Hearing this, Link looked outside the window and realised that night has come without him noticing. The king allowed and then gestured Zelda to go to Impa, and as Zelda was about to leave, she waved goodbye to Link in which he returned.  
The door creaked slowly, then slam shut, there were only Daphnes and Link in the room. The king stood up and walked off.

"Well, it looks like the night has come boy. You should go and sleep in one of our guest rooms." The king said as he gestured Link to walk with him. "It would be dangerous for a small guy like you to roam outside the castle."

Link felt a little offended at hearing the king's comment, but let it past. He was starting to get sleepy anyways. So he got up from his chair, stretched and then proceeded to follow the king to lead him elsewhere.

" Oh and Link," The king said.

"Hmm?"

"Please keep the whole conversation we all had earlier a secret."

"Yes your majesty" Link replied.

As they were walking, the king's curiousity was getting the best of him, so he started to question Link about his father. "Link, you said that your father died during the civil war, yes?"

Link replied with a sleepy, "Yes."

"Shall we go to the library for a while?"

Link wondered why the king would ask him that but agreed. The red hallway seemed to go on forever.

"When I saw you, you reminded me one of my best knights." The king said, smiling. Link was also glad to hear that. "But, during that horrible day, when the king of the Gerudo assembled some of my knights and lead a rebellion, he died protecting me." Link had a serious face while the king turned grim. "The last I saw him was when I was busy fighting off Ganondorf. The gerudo caught me off guard, but he saw it and..."

"Ganondorf killed him. He killed my father." Link finished. The king saw a look of seriousness and fire raging fast in his eyes. The king felt sympathetic about Link but continued to finish his story.

" Yes he did. But luckily he gaveme the time to hit Ganondorf. As he retreated, your father was dying in my arms with a look of regret, whispering to me to pray for the survival of his son and mother. I did so, but never heard from either of you, so I thought you were dead this whole ten years!" The king saw Link, who now calmed down at hearing him.

They stopped walking and the king turned to his right facing a huge grand double door where the middle read "Library". They proceeded to walk in and it was huge. All you could see were books and ladders. Link was amazed. They then walked to a left where a room was filled with pictures of knights in their amrour. The king smiled, he remembered all the memories he had with most of the knights here. From dubbing to each different deeds, to death from battle, including the civil war.

"This is the hall of great knights, Link. All of these knights were honored for their courage, loyalty...and for their death."

The room's walls were filled with paintings and usually at the bottom of each painting had a stand of different weapons. Most of then were the knights personal sword, others had axes, spears and other weapons that Link could not figure our. They continued to walk until they were at the very end of the room where they saw a painting with a man dressed in extravagant clothes that sat smiling. He had bright blonde hair and features that were strongly similar to Link. At the top of the painting it read,

** Sachi "Hiroyuki" Masanori.  
The man among men, and a soon to be, great father and husband.**

Link could feel a huge amount of happiness in his heart. A small tear trickled down Link's cheek as he finally knew who his father was. But he also wondered many things.

"So...what was my father like?" Link asked as he wiped away his tear.

The king smiled. "Oh that bastard was an aggressive one. He was strong willed and usually silent, but knew how to motivate my other knights to great lengths. He spread happiness to the poor by buying them food and various other stuff."

Link wiped many tears at hearing this, and the king who also smiled at telling some of the nicest deed he had done. The king put a hand on Link's shoulder, comforting him.

"Come now, let us get you a room." The king said softly as Link sniffed.

They exited the hall and before they reached the door, Link turned around to see his father's picture again. He could've sworn that he saw heavenly light surround the picture.

XXXXX

Upon entering guess room, Link was beyond amazed at how big his room was. A fluffy bed, fit for a king, the blue soft carpet welcomed him and an already lit fire in the hearth. Link kicked off his boots and landed backwards on the bed, hearing a big "puff!". He sighed of pleasure as he drifted off to sleep, sinking in the bed slowly.

The morning sun came and Link's eye slowly opened. He got up and yawned, stretched, put on his boots and was about to head out for the door when he heard metals clanking outside his window. He walked over to see what was causing the noise and then continued to watch, as guards were sparring with their swords. His observation stopped as he heard a knock on his door. He grabbed the handle and was surprised to see Zelda.

"Good morning!" Zelda greeted. "Were you able to sleep well in this small room?"

"Small?" Link said in dibelief, "You call this small? And yes, I had one of the best sleep I had in my life!

Zelda smiled. "Well I'm glad you like it! Come on, breakfast is starting. My father would like to have a word with you. He seems to be very excited lately, ever since you came along, huh?"

Link wasn't sure if that was a good thing, or that he'd made a monster. Zelda walked in and flopped on the bed, just like Link did last night.

"Hey princess, shouldn't we head to the breakfast thing?" Link asked, rather because Zelda was on his bed.

"That could wait." Replied Zelda. " So, how'd it go? Last night, what did father say to you after Impa took me to bed."

"Well..." Link began. "According to king Daphnes, my father was one of his greatest knights."

"Oh? How'd you figured that out? Did you guys read it the book filled with the names of many knights? Zelda asked.

"Well, no. We entered a room that was called the hall of great knights. My father was killed by the very hands of Ganondorf, but at least he gave the king the time to attack him. I swear, I almost just like him." Link smiled

Zelda replied with a sad "oh" and then got up, brushed off the wrinkles that were on her clothes and walked up to the door.

"Well, breakfast is waiting for us. Last one there is a cuccoo!" Zelda bolted.

Link yelled out "Hey!" since he didn't even know where to go. He earned a giggle from Zelda which made him blush a little. When Link got there, he was already out of breath and panting while he saw Zelda already in her seat, not out of breath at all. He saw the king sitting beside her and saw one empty seat near a knight. The knight gave Link a sneer. The knight looked kind of familiar but Link couldn't put his finger on it. Link thought that there were almost hundreds of people here.

"Ah, Link." The king began. " I feel that you had a good night's sleep. I've also remebered that you were carrying a sword and shield when you, er, abrubtly came into the castle."

The guard next to Link murmured something about breaking into the castle, but he ignored it.

"Yes your majesty, why do you ask?"

"How would you like to be trained by our captain of the guard, Wellton?" The king smiled.

Everyone in the room stopped eating and went silent. The guard that sat next to Link choked on his glass of milk. The whole place was filled with murmurs and whispers.

"Well, I...uh" Link began. But was interrupted.

The guard that sat next to him slammed the table as he got up and yelled, "I AM DEFINITELY NOT TRAINING THIS...THIS BOY!" Shouted the guard as he pointed at Link.

**And there you have it folks. Also, whoever understands Link's father's name, good for you! You've earned a cookie! But don't let the others know. They'll have to figure it out themselves. :)**

**Remember to PLEASE review. I want to know in your opinions if my chapters are too short, too long or just right. Hopefully I'll hear any feedback from you guys. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: Resting

**Did anyone miss me? No? Awww welp, least I tried. Anyways, apparently, I keep making the king say "boy" to Link. I dunno, it makes me have the feeling that Daphnes would be the king from the infamous Zelda Cd-i game, haha. Also, if there are people who are willing to help me come up with some brainstorming, please don't be shy! Well, enough about my thoughts, enjoy the story! :D**

**Chapter 4: Resting**

"I AM DEFINITELY TRAINING THIS BOY YOUR MAJESTY!" The captain of the guard yelled.

It was a fine day, or so it seemed...

Just moments ago, king Daphnes asked Link if he were to be trained by the captain of the guards. Link tried to politely decline the king's offer, but was rudely interrupted by an enraged man who sat beside him. Link took it that the man sitting beside him was the captain. But the king hushed him and forgot about Link's consent. Later, after some persuasions from the king, the captain had finally agreed (If Link would win in a fight against him, then he would train him). Soon, the whole castle went into chaos with all talk. Some of them being:

"Did you hear? The captain is training the little green fellow!"

"Oh, please. Why would king Daphnes allow it? The boy is nothing but a trespasser! Hmph. Boy must thing that he's one of us, eh?

"Don't say that about him. I heard that he's the son of Masanori! One of the king's best knights!"

The list could go on, but let's just stick with the action, shall we?

Outside of the castle and in a big field with a large audience of knights and soldiers, Link stood in a readied position, still thinking how he got into the sudden situation. Facing the opposite of him was the captain,whose name was Welton Shears. The captain wore armour of a normal knight, but had a special golden plate on his chest (a symbol of a red lion holding two swords) that represented his family. He had long golden hair, a few strands sticking out of his helmet, too, and was both tall and muscular.

"You're lucky that the king likes you fool, but since he's not here, I'm not going to treat you so well kid. You will not make me a fool, for I am Welton Shears, one of the king's best knights! Be prepared to cry home!" Welton boasted.

Link smirked._ "Getting cocky towards a kid? He's so immature."_

As the match was about to begin, Link studied Welton's armour and weapon. Since he wore the normal armour, he would be a person who would on the offensive. He weilded two swords, apparently. Link was impressed. Maybe if he got on the Captain's good side after this, perhaps Welton could teach Link his technique. Aside from the weapons, Link noticed a major opening on the captain's lower abdominal area, but however, he remembered that this was training, if not, it would prove to be fatal. Since Link had a shield in one hand and a sword on the other, it would be harder to maneuver around Welton to see for other weak spots.

Once a guard shouted them to begin the match, Link saw the captain run towards him and quickly decided to go defensive but was alarmed at Welton's growing speed. Being both a child and weak, Link was at disadvantage, but it didn't stop him from guarding himself from Welton's barrage of attacks. It seemed to Link that that the captain was a knight that would attack head on without thinking, so he used his brains. After seeing a delay from Welton's barrage, Link slammed his shield onto the captain, stunning him. As the captain staggered away, it was now Link's turn to go onto the offensive and push Welton to go in defense. Still dazed from being slammed by a shield, Welton blocked for what was next in an "X" position with his swords. Link smirked as he swayed to the right and slammed his shield onto Welton's again, pushing the captain backwards. As the captain readied for a strike from Link's sword, it never came, however an attack did. Link kicked the captain off his feet and soon after pointed the tip of his sword towards Welton's neck. Welton, who was in shock, admitted defeat. The knights and guards around them were amazed the he had just defeated their captain. Some were shock, some were dumbfounded and one guard silently took out twenty rupees out of his pocket and gave it to the person next to him, who also silently took it as well. Link sheathed his weapon and left, leaving the guards in chaos that their captain was beaten by a mere child.

Link went back the castle to cool off, but was surprised to see an excited Zelda. He also saw the king next to Zelda, who also smiled.

"Wow, Link! Either Welton has gotten rusty, or you're just that good! You made it look like it was easy!" Said Zelda as she gushed.

"You saw that? The whole thing?" Link asked. He never saw the king and Zelda during the fight.

"Yup! We were all watching outside the window, and boy, was everyone surprised."

_"Wait everyone?"_ Link thought. He turned to his left to see a crowd of dumbfounded people. Some were whispering to each other while looking at Link, others were just to astonished to say or do anything.

"Aheheh" Link quietly laughed.

The entrance door soon opened with a very irratated Welton. He was mumbling to himself and stopped when he saw Link. Link gulped as he walked towards him, bracing for whatever was going to happen. At first, Link could see the frustration and the will to kill in Welton's eyes, but soon, Welton soften into his normal, grumpy self.

"Nice fight out there kid. Guess I'll be training you starting next week." The captain quietly said. It now seemed that there was a feeling of crushed pride in his voice but he regained composure, saluted the king and walked off, looking down on the ground.

The people behind them started to whisper amongst themselves again.

Link scratched his head in embarrassment until he recieved a very hard pat in the back by the king.

"That was magnificent, boy!" The king boomed. "I never knew you were quite the swordsman! How were you able to be so good at a young age?"

"I have no idea". Link mumbled to himself.

The king didn't hear Link but continued to speak.

"Well, I guess that's enough for excitement today. I'll be in my quarters if you need me."

The king and some of the guards left, and soon the other people. The only ones left in the room were Link and Zelda.

XXXXX

It was quiet and the silence made the situation awkward. Zelda opened her mouth to speak but closed it and thought for a while. Link was downright beat to notice or say anything.

"So. You really did come the future, huh? Otherwise you would've been ripped apart by Welton back there." Zelda joked. She wasn't sure how to deal with situation like these, but still tried her best nevertheless.

"Well, I guess so. But it's strange. Ever since I first picked up a sword...I felt a natural...smoothness learning it." Link wondered. He never trained with it that much and he still defeated Ganondorf with it!

Zelda snorted "Ah, well I guess we all have different talents. As for me, you could say I have magic as a natural born..." Zelda drifted but quickly slapped her mouth. She wasn't supposed to tell anyone outside the royal family that she knew the ways of magic "I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to hear that."

Link laughed. "Me? Magic? You think keeping magic from a boy who came back from the future is not allowed?" Link raised an eyebrow as Zelda turned red.

"W-well, it's not like I want to keep people knowing of me. I was told to keep it quiet." Defended Zelda.

Link chuckled. "It's okay princess. After all, you're not the only one who knows magic."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but another time, I'll show you. I'm really tired from taking a beating by Welton."

"Awwww, I was hoping we could play together..." Zelda whined.

Zelda pouted and Link laughed. Luckily, Link had a spare red potion from his pack. He drank it and regained all of his energy, his cuts and bruises disappeared and he looked good as new.. They soon walked out of the entrance hall and decided to roam around the castle. They played oni(japanese game like tag), hide and seek, and all sorts of other games. When they finally got bored, they went to the library to relax. Zelda sat on a chair, happily reading a fantasy story while Link was busy roaming the giant room. Hundreds and thousands of books archived. Thousands of then untouched for many years. A particular ragged book caught his eye and soon grabbed a ladder to get the book. When he finally got a hold of it, he blew onto the cover, sending out heaps of dust from the book. When the book looked good as new, he looked at the title and his eyes widened. The book read:

**THE DESTINED RISE AND FALL OF THE** **HERO OF TIME**

Link couldn't believe what he saw. A sudden fear struck him. Although he wished he never saw the book, he still continued to open the book and read.

_The Hero of Time..._

_A great honor and responsibility_

_Devoted to restore thy kingdom and follow thy King's fealty._

_He shall bring light_

_whether he should strike those who decieve it with might_

_He may destroy the great evil incarnate_

_but he can choose._

_Though it be true to prophecy_

_he will be bound to thy goddesses property_

_He shall raise the light_

_But he shall cast the shadow_

_he will bring down thy kingdom_

_and plunge it into deep chaos_

_Many will mourn with great sorrow_

_for he will trap thy kingdom's freedom_

_and have those around him will deal with great loss..._

"Link?" Zelda asked looking for him. He was startled to hear his name and quickly put the book into his bag and turned around to face Zelda.

"Yes? I'm here princess." Link replied.

Zelda followed the voice and soon found Link.

"So...I know I might be saying this out of nowhere...but." Zelda began to speak. Link drew his attention to her. "W-would you like to go to the market with me and Impa? We have to go to the tailor shop so we can get me a new dress..."Zelda stammered, her face beginning to redden.

He was surprised to hear her say that but smiled.

"Well...it's not like you have to go..." Zelda quietly mumbled.

Link laughed. "Very well your majesty. After all, I need to refill on some stocks and drop by Kokiri Forest."

Zelda beamed and then ran off, telling Link to wait. Soon, she came along with Impa who gave Link a slight smile and the three of then headed off to the market.

As they were walking, Link couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in his stomach. Whatever he had just read. He must change it. _"Prophecies and and destinies can be changed, right?" _Link began to ponder.

**And there we go. Was the battle between Link and Welton good or bad? Really want to know everyone's opinion! Hoped near the ending of the chapter entertained you in some way. Anyways hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't forget to review. :)**


End file.
